


My Immortal

by LydiaTyde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Death, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family, Female Characters, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love/Hate, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Phoenixes, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Second Chances, Self-Sacrifice, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaTyde/pseuds/LydiaTyde
Summary: And the last thing to cross my mind before I was gone was, "Hush, now, little brother. Sleep away the night. Forget I ever existed. Don't waste your tears on me. Survive for me. Forget. Survive. Zander, little brother, good-"...Gone.No goodbye. Never a goodbye.-----------------A world lived inside the confines of the wall, and run by an alpha, beta, omega rule, and faced with the consequences of overpopulation. A world that used to be free-in a time before the wall-but was forced to live in the confines of the wall for "their own protection" as the government has told them. To keep them safe from the mutts (mutations) that roam the world outside.





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the prologue to my new story. Hope it’s enough to make you wanna come back and read more when I finally get some more chapters published. If any of you have read my other work “Not About Angel’s” I hope you understand that I have not given up on that story. I’m just really slow with updates, and thought I might as well work on something else while I try to figure out where to go with my other one. Anyways, please enjoy. I’ll try to have some more updates soon.

Blue… like the ocean waves contained in a swirling sphere with it’s centered carved out into a blackened pit. The black pits dilate, consuming the emotional waves of colour. Tears wash upon the young creatures skin, like his eyes are the sea and his skin is the shore they crash upon. Fear is etched into his every feature, into his every movement. Fear, woven into the very colour of his eyes, into the blackened pits that consume it all. Fear, the very cause of his trembling lips. Fear, causing his hands to quiver as they cling to my frozen hands that were slipping slowly from his hold. His little hands, that usually clung to mine with a grip so strong, now lack strength enough to hold me up much longer. Fear, driven from the thought of letting go.

 

I knew that fear. The fear that consumes from within as you watch your sibling, your guardian drift slowly from you, leaving you alone in a world that holds many pitfalls. It was the same fear I felt when I witnessed Gem’s death. I can almost feel it now, how my sister must’ve felt as her life was brutally taken from her. How she must’ve felt being ripped away from her family like that, but she’ll never know what it was like to stare into the eyes of someone you love as they fade away. Unable to help. Unable to move from the place you were hidden away or else you would meet the same fate. Unable to hold onto them in their moment of fatal weakness because you barely held the strength to keep a grasp on life for even yourself.

 

_ Gem… Gemini… my sister… take me to be with you… don’t let our brother suffer with me any longer. _

 

It’s like wanting to say you’re sorry for what you can’t control. It’s like wanting to say goodbye but you can’t find the strength to say anything. It’s like having a world’s worth of words to say with not enough time to say them, or not being able to find the right way to say them and it leaves you silent. Silent as death takes you away without even so much as a goodbye.

 

For me, it was almost like staring into a slightly distorted reflection of myself. The eyes were the same ocean color, the same emotions behind them. The hair was the same mess of white blonde locks, only shorter and with more curl. He was younger than I was when I witnessed our older sister being impaled on that long, silver blade, but I recall that childlike innocence—that crushing fear of being nothing more than a helpless child—I felt when Gemini was stolen from life. I could see myself from that exact moment in time as I gazed helplessly into the panicked eyes of my kid brother; witnessing, feeling everything I had that night. Just like that night, there would be no true goodbyes.

 

I pulled up my frozen body with what little strength I had left. Raised myself enough to bury my nose in those sweet, white blonde locks and breath in that calming scent I loved—like a warm summer's day where the scent of the woods carried in a gentle breeze—before I couldn't find any strength left in me. Bracing one arm against the small bed of rock that held my brother up from the same fate as myself, I locked my other arm around him. Bringing him suffocatingly close to me, and holding him there for as long as I could. I could barely move. I was to rigid from the ice cold that had seeped from the water into my limbs. My body was too numb to feel much more than the twinge of pain where my frozen skin met the heat of his.

 

I might as well have been dead already, but  _ fate… life… death… _ whoever’s to blame doesn’t like to play nicely. They liked to drag out the agony, to watch as every ounce of life drained from my eyes. They let you writhe around like the pitiful creature they believe you to be, and maybe they’re right to believe that.

 

“Zander,” I gasped through my labored breaths. The waters weight seemed to be more crushing with the essence of passing time, or maybe it was more the overwhelming pain of trying to hold on to a few more beats of my heart for this near helpless boy in my arms. I could feel myself finally slip from his hold as what strength he had held diminished.

 

There was no true goodbye. All I could do was fall slowly into oblivion while my little brother watched me sink farther beneath the surface of the water, desperately calling out my name as he made his final attempt to save what was left of me. Sinking deeper… deeper… deeper. I was still partly alive when I went under, but just barely. So I sank into the darkened depths, unable to fight the agony of drowning. It was the feeling of my brain exploding, my lungs screaming as I took in a breath only to find water in place of what I truly needed. It was the strangled sound of my brother screaming my name as I faded away completely.

 

And the last thing to cross my mind before I was gone was, _ “Hush, now, little brother. Sleep away the night. Forget I ever existed. Don’t waste your tears on me. Survive for me. Forget. Survive. Zander, little brother, good—“ _

 

_ …Gone. _

 

No goodbye. Never a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the prologue!
> 
> I’m sorry, I know it was kinda short. Definitely a lot shorter than my usual.
> 
> Any questions, ideas/theories, or anything else... please leave a comment. Understand that if I don’t answer a question it is probably because I already know it’s gonna be answered by a future scene in the story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! And I’ll try to have more updates soon.
> 
> ...ily
> 
> —Lydia J.


End file.
